Questionably Kind
by GragonKlutz
Summary: A more 'realistic' spin on what happened after the Pinata crushes Rainbow d Dash and how the Elements of Harmony can lose it's ways of friendship. Slight language from time to time.
1. 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if this story seems rather stupid. I just really had this idea for what could have actually happened after Rainbow Dash was hit by Pinkie's Piñata in "Pinkie Pride." It may seem rather out of character for Fluttershy to be the way she seems to be expressed, but Fluttershy is quite attached to Rainbow Dash so doesn't it seem logical for her to be the way she is in this story? Lol sorry… . Now I'm rambling. Oh and also, they are human but with their wigs and horns and such. So Anthro I guess…?**

 **Enjoy anyways~!**

 **-G. Klutz**

 **PROLOGUE**

Pinkie Pie was up to her usual antics. Throwing the most amazing, super fantastical, parties. That was... Until Cheese Sandwich came about. Pinkie couldn't stand Cheese and his methods of making people smile. After all, Cheese DID steal Pinkie's song. What a rude colt.

Even if this was all that stupid cheesy stand-up act's fault, Pinkie couldn't take it anymore. She spiraled out of control and went above and beyond her normal standards. Also... She MIGHT'VE accidentally injured Rainbow Dash's legs and right wing by accidentally dropping a huge Piñata on her. Pinkie tried so hard to get Rainbow's forgiveness. Of course, Dash was a little miffed; but she knew Pinkie didn't mean to hurt her and of course, forgave her. Pinkie was elated! Unfortunately, Fluttershy didn't take it quite as well as Dash did though...

Fluttershy was Rainbow's biggest fan; no doubt. She was furious. ' _How could she do this? Why was Rainbow Dash okay with all of this?'_ Fluttershy thought. After all, Rainbow is now in jeopardy of possibly ever being able to walk or fly again. Fluttershy decided it was time to brave it out and confront Dash about it.

Fluttershy stood up from her sitting position on the bed. She was going to head to the mall with Tree Hugger that afternoon so she put on a frilly baby green and pink tank dress. Then, smack in the middle of it, her butterfly cutie mark. She braided a single braid and wrapped it around the rest of her hair to the side of her head like a makeshift ponytail holder.

She put on her usual green boots and then painted her fingers a pastel pink. Bad idea. She thought. It reminded her of the source of her anger. _'That puffy-haired, big blue-eyed freak.'_


	2. 2 Drama?

Pinkie stopped for a moment after she felt a chill run down her back. She felt as if she was being talked about. She brushed it off thinking it was someone talking about the recent party. This was normal considering she was usually the talk of the town. Little did her Pinkie Sense suspect, she was in for much more than she had thought.

"Perfect." Pinkie said after licking the icing left on her hands after making Rainbow's favorite treat.

She put her bushy monstrous hair into two poofy ponytails on the top of her head, boxed the sweets, and hopped happily to Dash's home in the sky.

After arriving to the spot on the ground right below the Cloud-House, Pinkie then put the delivery on her head-Her hair holding it in place-and jumped onto a building beside her. After successfully getting on the building, she clicked the button on her sneakers and similar to Heelies©, something popped out of the bottom of the shoes. But instead of wheels, it was springs. These were helpful when trying to get things from high shelves in Sugarcube Corner since Mr. Cake was pretty tall.

She took the box from her hair and jumped with all the energy in her. She went higher than expected and did a barrel-roll to recover without ruining her present. Before reaching the door, she noticed the Hot-Air-Balloon tied to a post.

"The girls must be here too. Or at least, Rarity and Applejack are here." Pinkie said to herself.

She smiled and put her ear to the door so that she could hear when the conversation ended so she wouldn't be interrupting them. On the inside, Fluttershy was going on and on about Pinkie.

"She's such an idiot! I mean, how could a person just apologize for breaking both of someone's legs and a wing and think she's off the hook?!" She said all in one breath.

"Uh-Oh. She's talking about me..." Pinkie whispered in fear.

"Fluttershy... I told you. I don't think Pinkie would intentionally hurt anyone." Rainbow said calmly.

"No! Rainbow, you need to understand that what Pinkie did was reckless and needs to be punished!" Fluttershy said with no hesitation.

Pinkie was on the brink of tears. She had already felt so incredibly guilty about the whole thing; she really didn't want to have to think about that terrible thing she was responsible for.

"Fluttershy, if I say it's fine, it's fine." Rainbow said very calmly once again.

"I needed to pace myself anyways. Spitfire said that pushing myself as hard as I was would lead to problems. So if anything, Pinkie did a good thing!" Rainbow joked.

This eased Pinkie a lot. Enough to make her smile.

"Dash Darling, it's a shame to say, but Pinkie might've destroyed your ability to ever fly again! I don't want to, but I must agree with Fluttershy on this." Rarity said in a regretful tone.

The rest of the girls said their thoughts on the situation; all agreeing with Fluttershy. This saddened Rainbow; leaving her with a disappointed look.

Then after deciding to not tell Pinkie about this meeting and later confront her about it in a responsible manner, they started to gather their things and motioned to leave out the door. They stopped in fear and shock when they saw Pinkie standing in the doorway. Her hair had lost its bounce which made her pigtails to fall to the sides of her face. Her face had lost its pinkish glow and was now faded and pale. Her body seemed weakened and as she tried to smile with her sullen face, her lips quivered.

"H-hey!" She said shakily. Her voice was hoarse and sounded like she was going to break down in tears.

She tried to muster as much of a smile that she could and dragged herself past the girls and towards Rainbow Dash.

"H-hey Dashie! I was j-just thinking about you when I decided to make you your favorite Iced Danish: Cider-Apple and Cream!" Pinkie said quivering and fighting tears.

"Oh Pinkie..." Rainbow said feeling terrible down to the core of her heart. "I'm sorry you had to hear any of that..." She finished.

"No, I'm glad that she heard every word. She was wrong and she SHOULD feel bad for what pain she caused you." Fluttershy said coldly.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow said in defense of Pinkie.

"No Dashie... It's fine! I mean, OBVIOUSLY the element of Kindness knows exactly what happened here and that I hoped that nearly killing my friend would lead to me getting a couple good laughs out of it. Not that I just wanted to get my friends attention because someone came in and tried to take away what I do best I was desperate to keep my friends." Pinkie said snapping back, finally having enough.

"And WOW! The element of Honesty... Agreeing to lie to a friend about secret meeting where you excluded and stabbed her in the back. Great work." At this time, Pinkie's eyes were streaming tears and were full of anger. Her cheeks stained with tears.

"Pinkie... I-"

"-No... Dash... It's fine. It's not like I have feelings too. Nope! Good old Pinkie Pie will just smile and laugh like a Goddamned IDIOT and everything will be just fine!" Pinkie yelled finally losing it.

"RARITY! IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING GENEROUS AS YOU CLAIM YOU ARE, WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER TO RAINBOW DASH'S HOUSE EVERYDAY TO CHECK ON HER AND SEE IF SHE CAN EVEN REACH HER FUCKING WATER BECAUSE SHE CAN'T EVEN DO **SHIT** WITH HER TWO BROKEN LEGS!? Oh wait! That's what I do every day! Not you, not Fluttershy-Who is supposedly Rainbow Dash's closest and dearest friend, NO! It's the IDIOT Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie screamed, her face turning red.

The others stood there shocked and at a loss for words. Fluttershy stood there dumbfounded for a second or two before scrunching her face making a sour face.

"The only reason as to why Rainbow is defending you is because she's probably scared that you'd break her arms too if she told you to leave her alone!" Fluttershy spat.

At this time, Rainbow had hobbled her way to the door with her crutches following where Pinkie had headed to. Pinkie looked like she was going to burst. Instead, she darted out the house and was about to head her way down to the ground. Rainbow practically dove into the front yard to catch Pinkie's attention. She didn't want to lose Pinkie. Not like this.

"PINKIE!" Rainbow yelled in desperation.

"Don't worry about them! You know I don't believe that stuff, right? They're just upset that I'm taking the injury so calmly!" Rainbow said, trying to get Pinkie to calm down and stay with her.

"Rainbow Dash... I'm sorry, but I can't stay here..." Pinkie said softly; wiping away tears smiling.

"I'll only cause more trouble if I keep coming around you. It's best if I just keep my distance. I'll text you... Okay?"

Rainbow just sat there in her yard with the most defeated, dumbstruck face you could ever imagine. As if her sister had just been slaughtered right in front of her. Which in her mind, felt like that really did happen.


End file.
